Problem: Stephanie ate 5 slices of cake. Daniel ate 4 slices. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 9 slices of cake with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 14 slices. They ate ${9}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{14}$ of the cake.